Unknown
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Who knows what happened after everything went down? Was it better or for worse? The wheel of fate is finally broken, and the world with now ever present death is spiraling out of control. Order needs to be contained, but with this change of events, can it? Will it be possible to mend a new wheel back together to fix all the happenings of the Chrono Phantasma? SPOILER ALERT! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

Genre: Action; Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Here goes another story! WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Also, I may like to put out that this may or may not be a continued story. I dunno yet.**

* * *

A frown creased her lips and her eyebrows furrowed in anger and thought. She growled.

"I won't let you get away! Lux Sanctus...Activate!"

The woman smiled, her empty red eyes widening in fake shock.

"I suppose I might have to strike back. You are the God Slayer after all." her head suddenly turned.

"Phantom. You're back."

"..."

"I suppose that your task wasn't too hard was it?"

"..."

"Glad to hear it."

"Major Kisaragi! Celica! Behind me!"

She smiled again, slowly lifting her hand to the air.

"I call upon thee once more, Foul Beast."

The once motionless figure rose up again, yet much different than before. In fact, no similarities stood out. The unknown burning hatred in those eyes saw through her soul immediately. She was speechless. The one that she cared for, the one that had protected her twice, was in no position to protect anything, yet alone itself. She couldn't stand those eyes anymore. They dug deeper, settling into the most unprotected part of her, seeing through her tough and bold facade, leaving her to be the sad, frightened young girl she was.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream.

But the time called for different matters. Important matters much more than the inner turmoil that riled and bubbled fiercely within her.

"Ragna!" the piercing cry belonged to none other than herself, as well as Celica.

"Celica stand back!"

"You go with both of them. I'll deal with him."

"No! I want to protect him!"

"You have to protect her!"

"I'm sorry...but that's Minerva's responsibility. Minerva! Take Celica away!"

The mechanical companion heaved up her two mighty arms, shielding her priority with the cold metal. She quickly lifted her up, her body not hesitating to function and boost off, the woman safe in her grip.

"Ragna!" the sweet yet miserable voiced echoed once again, trailing off.

"Do you truly think that you can stop me?" she said coldly, quickly disappearing into a cloak of darkness.

They turned to the figure, taking in his likeness and form, analyzing him with all they could.

"Run...please...I don't...want to...hurt you..."

"The Dark...One..." he said shakily, his voice merely lowered to a cowardly whisper.

"Ragna!"

"Noel...please...just leave...I'll...I'll kill you!"

* * *

He walked slowly to his desk, various papers scattered over the glazed wood. He sighed, sitting in his chair with unease.

"Lay it on me."

"Lots of destruction. Hell, we don't even know what happened to him. Tager's already searching, but he's probably dead by now."

"No. He doesn't die that easily." Her amber eyes lowered slightly, contemplating such thoughts. She pulled a lollipop out of her pocket. Sticking it in her mouth, she stretched her and crossed them behind her neck.

"Well, I ain't doing shit until we get readings of that insufferable asshole."

* * *

"Do you plan on doing it?" the woman said softly, her words evenly spreading through the air.

The girl stumbled, shaking the confusion off herself and adjusting the strange hat, it's eye glaring down at the other woman.

"Yes I do. But I have plenty of questions to ask him. I just need to know." the woman stared at her blankly, the sound of distaste barely evident in her voice.

"Just know. He is nothing like you have ever seen. Do be careful. If you're too hasty, this may result in the third death of this peculiar group of hooligans." the girl's blue eyes darted toward the direction of the voice.

"What do you mean, 'third death'?" she sighed.

"This world is filthy, disgusting. The Imperator would love to destroy it. But of course, the woman would never like to get her hands too dirtied by her deeds. She, however, has a new plan. He is now her servant. He will comply dutifully, no questions asked. I..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowing, holding some misery.

"...highly doubt that we can save him. At most, you can only save him one way."

The girl stayed silent. Did she know the answer?

Perhaps.

But was she ready to face it?

Of course.

"By death."

"I am prepared for that. I certainly am."

The woman frowned, closing her eyes slowly. A large waft of maturity seemed to fill the air, pressuring her. She almost coughed, trying to shove the thick scent away from her.

"Yet...if worse comes to worst, I'll need you to kill me as well. Using your Immortal Breaker."

"What?!"

"I will not repeat myself. You heard me right." A frown etched itself into her soft features, deepening as she found herself lost in thought."

"Are you...are you planning a double suicide?" the woman said nothing, the crimson orbs glaring, her ears somehow not registering those stuttered words.

"...I believe we're done here Ms. Yayoi. Please heed my advice. You will need it."

With that, the scent of roses and the cold gush of air was enough to indicate that the woman had disappeared.

The girl sighed.

Was the wight of the world being on her weak shoulders bringing down her spirits?

Possibly.

It was like juggling. If you slip only slightly, everything would collapse from your control.

It was a weight she couldn't handle. She wanted life to be easy. She didn't want to be part of this at all.

'But I...have something to do...and it needs to be done...'

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I or shouldn't I continue this. I really look forward to it, but I would like anyone's opinion. Reviews are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Floating in Darkness I Have to Kill You

Unknown

Chapter 2: Void of Despair

* * *

**Hello my readers! I decided that I will continue this! Great huh? I hope everyone is enjoying this!**

* * *

She smiled.

It was all over.

Despair was key.

'Make him doubt himself. Show him that there is no way...'

They were nowhere.

There was nothing here in the empty space of pure dark.

Your eyes would strain from the pitch darkness of death.

Cold, silent.

Except for two voices.

"I...don't care what you say. I'll protect everyone and save you Saya. You're going to die Izanami." She chuckles.

A fresh, strong spirit. So delicious to break. Yet again, it wasn't his spirit. She made sure she ripped it apart, sending its pieces into the endless Boundary, where rarely anyone or anything returned.

"You surely jest. I am Death you see. Have we not established this? No matter. Your attempts are quite futile. I shall explain the situation." Smiling, she closed her eyes.

"You do realize. No matter how much you struggle, I will prevail. You are my pawn, I am the player. I say go, you go. I say stop, you stop. When I say attack..." she grinned, watching her masterpiece form. He clutched his head hopelessly, failing to drown out the painful words that stung his already disappearing conciousness.

"Shut up...just shut up...you're wrong...you're so wrong...stop...STOP!" He kneeled, screaming internally and externally, still unable to stop the truth from flowing liking the wild river it was.

"Its the truth...nii-sama..." she said softly, her eyes widened in delight at the scene before her.

"You attack..." her face changed, to one of disgust.

"You sickening weaklings. You fight and fight, you are all useless, when you lose, you depend on the ludicrous thought of hope, faith, bonds, love. They mean nothing. This is a world where you can never change anything. You attack, it is you being attacked. You'll try to explain, but they won't listen. They'll see you as the enemy. They've always doubted you. Saying this, that. Because you are not them."

The eyes then froze in shock. He was paralyzed by the deep fear within himself. The fear that he'd Kise everything, everyone, once again. The sharp pain within him was beginning to feel normal. It became expected. Instead of fighting back, embracing it seemed like the better option.

"You see now, pawn." The cold smile curved upon her lips quickly. There was no need to continue. She had received what she had asked for.

"Yes, now my world of death can begin to be created."

* * *

The massive metal being continued on his desperate search. Picking up the small radio transmitter, he cleared his throat.

"Kokonoe, there are no signs of him anywhere. Should I continue?" The loud crackling washed through the air.

"No. Return to base."

"Roger."

* * *

Frowning, he shifted uncomfortably.

How was it possible?

How was it possible that he, the Power of Order, was suddenly and swiftly defeated by a malfunctioning sword that he calls his brother?

More like a failure, or perhaps a broken cauldron.

Either way, he wouldn't let this slide.

He wanted to be the one to kill his brother, no one else.

It was his battle. He deserved to, he _needed _to kill his beloved nii-san.

And nobody, not even they would stop him from his goal.

So he and his nii-san could finally end the ongoing duel between them.

Besides, who said it wouldn't be enjoyable?

* * *

** Hello there my readers! I wanted to update this everyday, or even twice everyday, but I was struck with a horrible head cold. Who knows, it could be updated tomorrow. Thank you for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated, however it is up to you!**

**-Orangetabby101**


	3. It Doesn't Make Sense

Unknown

Chapter 3: It Doesn't Make Sense

* * *

The silence was unnerving.

It left a sickening, churning feeling in her stomach, making her quite nauseous.

And for once, she was truly scared.

She wouldn't believe it. Those small moments that fear had struck her like a aluminum bat, was nothing compared to this feeling.

Terrified was the perfect way to describe it.

The feeling of hopelessness was great.

The believe that the one who saved her not only once, but twice, was in need of saving himself.

It went against everything he told her.

To believe in yourself and not let someone control you.

Was it simply a lie? She couldn't understand.

She had been controlled once.

She had been created into the embodiment of killing and death.

But his soft words of encouragement had taken her out of that spell.

Would she be able to do the same thing as well?

* * *

The air was thick with a scent unimaginable.

But it reeked.

It smelled of death, blood, darkness.

But there were many underlying scents as well.

_Sadness, misery._

And she loved it.

Control was absolute.

As long as you were doing the controlling.

Watching him wreck havoc and spill the blood of the innocent was quite the view.

Blood was honey to her little pet beast.

* * *

It was too much.

The look of utter terror on those face.

'It's all my fault.'

Unfortunately, consciousness was very skilled at poking through the seams of Mind Eater.

He watched it all play through his eyes.

The way he slashed mercilessly at flesh, the sound of bodies tearing apart.

It hurt.

So much.

There was nothing he could do.

But like _she _said, it was hopeless.

He splattering blood on his face didn't matter.

It was useless to try and fight back.

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
